


you're beautiful lassie.

by laurencathryn



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Or not, SO, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is really cute, anyways enjoy my story, but in a good way, im not crying you are, im sorry but writing tags is really fun, lassie cries, thats cool too, why is shawn so adorable, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurencathryn/pseuds/laurencathryn
Summary: "you aren't beautiful in the sense of the sunset, but more in the sense of the moon and the stars."





	you're beautiful lassie.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” the voice cut through the silence of the night, full of awe and determination. “...What?” came the response of a certain half-asleep Detective Carlton Lassiter, voice gruff from sleep mixed with confusion. “I said..” the sound of shuffling was heard as Shawn turned to face him in the bed “...that you’re beautiful.” Carlton didn’t have a chance to respond before Shawn cut him off, and began talking at a pace that Carlton had to concentrate to understand.

“You’re not beautiful in the sense of a sunset I don’t think, but more of the moon.” Shawn paused to collect his thoughts, before continuing, at just as fast of a pace as before. “To be beautiful like the sunset would mean that you would have light and brightness and colors mixing together to form something beautiful, which is something that I don’t think you have.” Carlton only had a moment to feel offended before the younger man continued once more, shocking him with his response. “

"...Not that aren’t beautiful in the sense of when you’re watching a sunset because goddamn Lassie your eyes should be the new color of the sky..” Shawn was rambling and Lassiter knew it, but he was half asleep, and quite enjoyed listening to the chattering of his boyfriend, and was flattered by the compliments he was receiving. “...but you’re beautiful in the sense of the moon and the stars.”

“Unlike the sunset, the stars and moon are always there in the sky, every day, all day, no matter what. And I know that I don’t always make it easy for you, but you’re always there for me Lassie, even when you don’t want to be.” Lassiter could feel his heart clench at his boyfriends words, feeling the tears form in his eyes from the sincerity he was hearing in Shawn’s tone.

“And to me,” Shawn finished with a hint of softness in his voice that Lassiter only heard in very intimate moments between the two. “...that is the most beautiful thing of all. Despite your gorgeous eyes, or your sexy sturnbush,” Lassiter could practically hear the smile in his voice, “the fact that you've stuck by me through everything is what makes you the most beautiful person in the world to me.” 

Lassiter was openly crying by this point, so touched by the words he was hearing coming from his boyfriend's mouth, so sincere and full of awe and just so...real. Shawn having caught on to the sniffling, launched himself to Lassiter’s side, taking his face into his hands and softly brushing the tears away. 

“I love you Carlton, more than anything.” He paused, contemplating something. “Even pineapple.” Shawn said with as much seriousness as he could muster, making Carlton laugh through his tears, a genuine, deep laugh that seemed to echo through the room. Shawn’s face changed to one of complete admiration, and he leaned closer to Carlton, whispering into his ear, “Scratch that, you’re absolutely gorgeous babe.” before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

Lassiter would be a lying man if he said that those couple of words didn’t affect as much as he let on. In fact, they caused a permanent smile to reside on the Detective’s face for the next couple of days...or weeks.


End file.
